The Story of Persephone
by KittenRose13
Summary: Once a year, for the past twelve years, Sarah has dined with the Goblin King on the anniversary of her triumph over the Labyrinth. On their thirteenth celebration, however he brings her out into his kingdom, dropping the usual act and revealing to her the world he lives in. As expected things aren't what they seem and time is running out, it might not be Sarah's though.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a partnered project where I write from Sarah's point of view (The Story of Persephone) and my friend, TeeEye82, writes from Jareth's (The King of the Underworld). This half is Sarah's, obviously, and you can find Jareth's on TeeEye82's Archive of Our Own account. They won't be posting here on , so don't look for it here. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this little adventure and would greatly appreciate feedback, praise, criticism, etc. Have a good read!**

 **I own nothing from the movie The Labyrinth. I do not own Jareth nor its characters. :P**

* * *

 _ **The beginning**_

It was a normal day, just like any other day Toby was at school and Karen and dad were at work. So It was just me at home working on my next book, The book was going to be a thriller seeing as I don't usually do that genre of stuff I thought it would be good to venture out into the unknown. As I look at the calendar I realized today is the Thirteenth year since I beat the labyrinth and knowing Jareth he is bound to show up in some flamboyant way demanding I have diner with him in the underground to commemorate the occasion.

'Sighs' "well better get this over with." I say as i get out of my chair and head for the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. As I rinse off my skin enjoying the warm water I grab for my usual soap upon opening the cap though instead of a vanilla smell the smell of peaches permeates through my nose.

"The fuck?" I look down and it's not the same bottle but a clear crystal with peach soap that is the same shape as my previous bottle.

"JARETH!" I yell. I swear I just heard his stupid melodic laughter ringing in my ears. Rinsing myself off a little more vigorously than I should, walking out of the shower i grab the towel and wrap it around myself. Walking out of the bathroom to my room I get dressed into something simple. Just blue jeans and a poet's shirt.

As the day wears on toby comes home from school and Karen and dad come home from I'm stuck in my room wait for Jareth to show up. Contemplating weather or not to eat everything on my plate i had read that if you go into the fey world and eat something you have to stay, but I ate a bite from a peach and I didn't so that must be a myth right?

Looking around I see a lot of the same room i grew up in only instead of all my fancy trinkets I see the books that I love and some of which I wrote. Sighing I go out to the balcony and look out into the clear night sky up at the stars.

" The stars in the sky pale,-sighs- in comparison to the stars in your eyes dear girl." I jump in shock hearing his playful accent so close so suddenly. Looking him over i see Jareth is wearing a white outfit with small black and red accents. White shirt with red cuffs, a red vest that looks awfully familiar, black pants and black boots.

"Maybe knocking would make for a better and less startling entrance next time." My voice sounding a little clipped I wince on the inside hoping I don't sound to harsh.

I go back inside to grab my satchel with trinkets for my friends within the labyrinth. "So shall we be off?" I say cheerfully turning back towards Jareth. Smiling warmly thinking of my friends in the labyrinth. He walks towards me looking around the room and says,

"You must be in a hurry to see someone." his tone sounds like he's prying.

"Well yes actually I was hoping to see my friends while I was in the labyrinth with you,... If that's alright with you?" I finish with a question hoping that I can see my friends while there. I look up at him in his mitched matched eyes hoping for a yes to my question. I noticed he seemed to be focused thinking about something and he took a little while to respond. My face dropped a little when he didn't give an answer right away.

"But of course. For thee, anything" he says to me softly. My smile brightens. "Thank you." I almost want to kiss him on the cheek almost.

"So how do we get back to the labyrinth?" as I say this my stomach growls lightly. I feel his warm gloved hands on my shoulders as he turns me around to see the same spot we were in thirteen years ago at the entrance of the labyrinth although some things, I noticed have changed the fountain is cleaner and it seems brighter in the area in general.

"The labyrinth it looks, different." cocking my head to the side.

"It's changed more than you think."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two I look over my shoulder and he's too close for comfort, but he smells nice like leather and magic, if magic could have a smell it'd be him. He starts walking towards the entrance and I follow a light skip in my step hoping to see my friends soon. Looking around I notice the vines from last time are fuller and have beautiful flowers of different types, the fairies still flying around the vines. As I look around i see how much the foliage has changed there's more, it seems and feels less dead and more vibrant than the first time i came here. "Jareth where are we going? Aren't we going to have diner like we normally do around this time of year?" my stomach growls again this time a little louder than the last. He invites me to move closer to him with a small gesture of his hand and i do. "There will be many chances to eat today my dear, don't you worry. But there is also one thing you must promise me before we begin." He grips my arm hard enough to keep me close to him but not hard enough to hurt and pulls me closer. Bending over to my height looking into my eyes and searching for something. "Okay what's your condition. Goblin King?" My face and voice is stern at this point considering he is in my personal space and just staring at me with a stern look. "Whatever you do, no matter how small the portion that is offered to you. You must not finish a meal." as he said this his eyes seemed very serious with this subject. So I just nodded and stated that I understood. After i said that he smiled a little and straightened back to his normal height. Feeling a small tug on the cuff of my sleeve i look down and see a small fairy it smiles at me and starts making a small bell like sound that i don't understand. "Uhm…. i'm sorry but i don't understand what you're saying." I look at the fairy apologetically and then to jareth seeing he has a fairy whispering into his ear. He says something under his breath that i don't quite catch. "They remember your visit here thirteen years ago, and wish to thank you for saving them from Hoglet's tyranny." he explained. "Oh." i look down to the small little thing on my arm and smile warmly "You're welcome." looking back to jareth "His name is hoggle. And a good friend of mine."

"Of course." he breaths and starts walking towards the tangle of vines within labyrinth walls. "So where are we going exactly?" My hands on my hips i tap my foot a little agitated. He motioned me forward gently holding one of the roses with his other outstretched towards me. "Have patience Sarah, you'll see." I roll my eyes and walk towards him still agitated mind you. I take his hand squeezing a little harder than i should and slightly blushing his hand is warm and his leather glove is very soft. He dips two fingers into the rose and the there is a tingling in the air, pulling me closer to him I blinked and then we are in a pink room lined with moss garnishes and carvings on the walls. Looking around i see an exit and guards just outside the exit but the hallway looks like leaves? "Uh… Jareth did we just go into a flower?" "Did you change your clothes!?" I look him over and see that his attire has changed to a pastel flowery version of what He was wearing earlier. I look up to his hair and see he has flowers in his hair fucking flowers! I stop gawking and chase after him, he's already left the room. Looking around there are vines leading down and fairies everywhere doing different things and huge flower platforms. The smell of vanilla in the air, I walk ahead of him slightly, enjoying the view and mesmerized by all of the sights and the wafting smell of vanilla. Grabbing one of the smaller vines i'm guessing is a railing i look down and notice we are indeed on the wall of the labyrinth. "Jareth why are we here?" I look to him and ask. He Presses his hand against my lower back ushering me forward down the twisted vine steps that leads to the bustling of the shops and homes. "A question you'll have to answer yourself, my dear." He murmured, his breath hot against my ear. Damn why is he being a tease? We make our descent down to another platform this one looking like a daisy that has beautiful pearly petals spread into the air. Watching jareth walk i start to wonder why is he being less of an ass and why is he being such a tease if he wants to kiss me he should do it right? Like getting so close and I swear I could feel muscle earlier when he pulled me closer to him, man he smells nice and his lips look soft…..  
Wait why am I thinking about this, I should focus more on finding my friends not jareth. Looking around I notice that i am in a different area and jareth is not in my sight! I can't find him! Holy shit! I panic. "Hey yes hi have you seen his majesty the goblin king nearby by any chance?" I ask some random faerie and it just looks at me funny. "Okay i'll ask someone else." I keep asking random faeries and looking for jareth till I find myself in a shady area and these faeries seem more friendly than the others i have met so far, trying to sell me trinkets and strange looking foods. When i come across a little faerie by herself sniffling on the ground. "Hey there what's the matter?" i aks bending to her level. About to touch her shoulder and she fucking hisses at me she turns around, seeing the most human looking faerie i've seen all day so far, i am a little taken aback. "You how dare you! You have ruined everything!" the faerie yelled. " I'm sorry but i don't understand what did i do?" the faerie glared at me in disgust. "If there is anyway i can help you, I would gladly do so." she continued to glare and in a raspy voice said. "Help? Help! Like you did thirteen years before when you fucking picked me up!" uh oh now i know what happened she's the faerie that bit me when i first came here. "I am sorry for whatever happened after that but i was trying to help you and you were the one to fucking bite me!" "And how did you expect to help a dying faerie back then, How in the hells do you expect to help me now!?" the more i look at her the more disheveled she appears, her hair a mess and her clothes torn in places, i can imagine what she went through. " I don't know, but i am sorry. And if there is anything i can do i would do it. But i can't,... i'm sorry." I turn to walk away but she grabs me, tackling me to the ground "Jareth!" she pulls on my hair and slams my face against the branch we are standing on. "Gah!" "That's enough of that." Jareth said and thank god he got here. I stand up and see he has the faery that attacked me by the throat. "I can end this faerie right here and now if you wish it of me, sarah." he asked gently even though she attacked me I think i've done enough to her as it is. "No. Please just, put her down." Looking at the faerie she looks like she's about to cry tears threatening to spill from her eye's on fear and anger. 


	3. Chapter 3

To my readers i am terribly sorry for any trouble reading the newest chapter i'm kinda still new to writing and PUBLISHING my work online never have i pulished my work online before terribly sorry. 


End file.
